1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the regulation of air flow, and more particularly, to a localized controlled air regulation system for remotely controlling a damper by a control unit that makes a wired connection to an air distribution device, to electrically connect to an actuator dedicated to control the damper.
Conventional means of regulating air flow with dampers in branch ducts concealed by inaccessible building surfaces consist of three methods. Power delivery to actuate the dampers will differ with each method. Manual power is transferred mechanically with the widely accepted first method. The second method uses building control circuits in addition to permanent electrical or pneumatic power. The third method uses low voltage direct current power supplied by batteries at a user terminal.
The most commonly used first method incorporates mechanical cabling for remote damper actuation. A flexible steel braided cable is connected between the damper and a user terminal. The cable connection at the damper is made with a universal type coupling and a worm gear assembly attached to the damper shaft. The user terminal is typically located on finished surfaces of inaccessible ceilings or shaft walls within occupied space and consists of a removable cover plate and recessed drive receptor. Connected to the cable, the drive receptor provides the means for manually twisting or pushing the cable to affect the desired adjustment of the remote damper. Functional failures of this method occur at the worm gear assembly and along the length of the cable with the risk of failure increasing proportionally with increased cable length. A functional failure renders the damper non adjustable and therefore fixed in position. Aesthetic failures of this method occur at the locations of the user terminals. Coordination, placement, and finishing of the assembly that comprises the user terminal, in finished surfaces of occupied spaces are difficult and labor intensive. Creating a visual impact on finished surfaces, user terminals are rarely accessed after the initial balancing process during system startup.
The second conventional method uses a pneumatically or electrically actuated damper that is permanently connected to the building power and control circuits. This method employs the same process used to procure, install and communicated with a system control damper. Control dampers are repositioned periodically during system operation thereby requiring permanent power for on demand actuation. Balancing dampers are adjusted once and set in a fixed position thereby requiring either physical access for manual adjustment or remote actuation. Achieving remote actuation of a balancing damper via a control damper protocol is cost prohibitive and renders this method nonviable except in criteria specific cases.
The third method uses a commercially available damper with a low voltage, remotely powered, hand held (18) volt power pack and electric actuator attached to the damper shaft. Low voltage wiring encased in flexible metal conduit is connected between the actuator and a user terminal. This terminal is typically located in finished walls and is configured functionally and visually equal to a conventional, four conductor registered jack eleven phone jack. The terminal provides the port for a user supplied direct current voltage source to power the actuator, thereby driving the damper open or closed based on the relative polarity, positive or negative, of the voltage source.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Reissue Pat. No. RE37,245 to Scholten et al., discloses a control for a variable air volume terminal of a variable air volume air conditioning system which comprises a temperature sensing circuitry for generating a temperature process value, a setpoint determining circuitry for establishing a temperature setpoint, an airflow signal circuitry for generating an airflow setpoint in response to the temperature process value and the temperature setpoint, a flow sensing circuitry for generating a flow process value in response to a predetermined set of flow sensing inputs and damper control circuitry for generating a damper motor operation signal to control the damper motor in response to the flow process value and the airflow setpoint. The damper control circuitry comprises a fuzzy logic control mechanism for implementing a set of fuzzy logic rule-based instructions in generating the damper motor operating signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,919 to Tamblyn discloses an air conditioning system which provides for controlling the flow of conditioned air from a duct to a predetermined location of an occupied area of a building. A fitting is secured at one end thereof to the duct and has a moveable butterfly valve mounted therein for selectively controlling flow of conditioned air therethrough, the fitting including a motor and motor control relay for controlling operation of the valve. An outlet is mounted in association with wall means adjacent the location and spaced from the fitting. A flexible conduit is connected to another end of the fitting means and extends from the fitting means to and is connected with the outlet means. A remote signal receiver is in electrical circuit with the motor means and motor control relay and is located to receive a transmitted signal and there is a remote controlled signal transmitter signal compatible with the receiver whereby an occupant in the location may remotely control through actuation of the transmitter, the position of the valve in the fitting means and thus control the flow of conditioned air through the outlet means to the location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,508 to Tate et al., discloses an environment control system permitting the occupant of a room or space in a multi-room building sharing a common air supply conduit with other rooms to control the environment in his or her room selectively and/or automatically. The system=includes a small wireless portable remote control unit readily accessible to the occupant for selecting predetermined conditions. These conditions are transmitted to a remote receiver which provides signals to a main control unit coupled to external environmental control units such as motors which operate damper valves in the room, air conditioning units supplying air to the common conduit heaters within the room and the like. Both the remote control unit and the main control unit include a programmed microcontrol. The portable control unit may be used to select the desired environmental conditions within the room while the lights are on and transmits this information to the main control unit which acts to energize and deenergize the external control units. When the occupant leaves the room and turns the light off, infrared transmissions from the portable control unit cease after a short period of time and the main control unit thereafter takes over and controls the temperature in the room in accordance with programmed conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,206 to Rein et al., discloses a hierarchical control system including a central receiver; a first communications medium operably connecting the central receiver to at least one control; and a control operably connected to the central receiver by the first communications medium. The system also includes a sensor for sensing conditions; a second communication medium; and a transmitter for transmitting the sensed conditions from the sensor to the central receiver via the second communications medium. The central receiver also includes receiver for receiving transmissions on the second communications medium and a transmitter for retransmitting the transmissions on the first communications medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,319 to Dushane et al., discloses a retrofittable heating and air conditioning system for a single family dwelling including a heater and air conditioning furnace system connected to individual zones of a building by a series of output ducts. Each opening of a duct to an individual zone may have a unique, fully sealing, controllable output register assembly. Also, in each zone is a thermostat for sensing the zone temperature and for providing a means for the user to control the temperature of that zone. The system further includes a master control with such temperature controlling features as a universal zone control, individual zone controls, and a timer. Finally, the system includes a central control for controlling the register assemblies and the air conditioning, heating, and fan with respect to instructions set by the individual zone registers and the master control.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.